1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions comprising sequestering agents in aqueous dispersions with organic substances. The sequestering agents are water dissipatable polyesters and polyesteramides containing ether groups and sulfonate groups in the form of a metal salt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,779,993; 3,734,874 and 4,233,196, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, relate to compositions comprising an aqueous dissipation of polymers described as linear, water-dissipatable, meltable polyesters or polyesteramides, having an inherent viscosity of at least 0.1 and preferably (in some cases) at least 0.3, prepared from a glycol component, a dicarboxylic acid component, and a difunctional monomer component. The components used in the polymer condensation products are all essentially difunctional.
These patents disclose a linear, water-dissipatable polymer having carbonyloxy interconnecting groups in the linear molecular structure wherein up to 80% thereof may be carbonylamido linking groups, the polymers consisting essentially of the following components:
(a) At least one difunctional dicarboxylic acid;
(b) At least one difunctional glycol containing two --CR.sub.2 --OH groups of which at least 0.1 mole percent is a poly(ethylene glycol) having the structural formula: EQU H--(--OCH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --)--.sub.n OH
n being an integer in the range between about 2 and about 500;
(c) An amount sufficient to provide said water-dissipatable characteristic of said polymer of at least one difunctional sulfo-monomer containing at least one metal sulfonate group attached to an aromatic nucleus wherein the functional groups are hydroxy, carboxyl or amino; and
(d) From none to an amount of a difunctional hydroxycarboxylic acid having one --CR.sub.2 --OH group, an aminocarboxylic acid having one --NRH group, an aminoalcohol having one --CR.sub.2 --OH group and one --NRH group, a diamine having two --NRH groups, or a mixture thereof, wherein each R is an H atom or a 1-4 carbon alkyl group, said components (a), (b), (c) and (d) being organic compounds, each of which contains a hydrocarbon moiety which has from none up to six nonfunctional groups.
These patents do not suggest the use of such water-dissipatable polymers as sequestering agents, or compositions comprising these polymers dissipated in water and having water insoluble organic substances or water nondispersible organic substances dispersed therein.